ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Techno Trousers
Techno Trousers was an American competitor that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as well as Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It reached the second round of the US Championship in Extreme Warriors, but was eliminated in the first round of both the Nickelodeon Annihilator and Mayhem competitions. The robot's name and design were most likely references to the 'Techno Trousers' from the 1992 Wallace and Gromit animated short film, The Wrong Trousers. The team further reinforced Techno Trousers' theme by wearing tall trousers with red braces throughout their appearances. Robot History US Season 2 In Round 1, Techno Trousers fought fellow Extreme Warriors debutants Darkness and Mechadroid. It was sluggish moving away from the CPZ, and stayed out of most of the action early on as Darkness and Mechadroid fought each other. It was then shoved by Mechadroid into another CPZ where Sergeant Bash came in to attack. Techno Trousers was pushed out by Mechadroid and Darkness into the pit release button and another CPZ, where Sergeant Bash grabbed hold of its rear end and dragged it across the arena before letting go. However, Techno Trousers survived as Darkness pushed Mechadroid into the pit a few seconds later. In Round 2, Techno Trousers faced the experienced Rosie The Riveter. It used its lance to knock Rosie The Riveter back but the spike failed to recoil, rendering it useless. Techno Trousers then spent most of the fight being pushed around by its opponent. Rosie The Riveter then pushed Techno Trousers into the CPZs where Matilda and Dead Metal attacked it, before ramming Techno Trousers into into the Pit bumper and trying to push it into the open pit. Despite Stefan Frank stating that Techno Trousers was too big to fit in, Rosie The Riveter finally managed to get Techno Trousers down, eliminating them from the US Championship. Nickelodeon Techno Trousers first fought in the Mayhem tournament alongside Vert-I-Go and Joker. At first, the robot seemed to be having mobility problems, but then Vert-I-Go flipped it and it slowly began moving again. Towards the end of the fight, Techno Trousers was pushed into the CPZ and Shunt axed its hydraulic tank, causing it to spill fluid all over the arena floor. Techno Trousers eventually lost on a judges' decision along with the immobilized Joker. Techno Trousers also competed in the Annihilator, again falling in the first round. Once the fight started, Techno Trousers was suffering more technical difficulties and barely moved throughout the bout. It was eventually considered immobilized, counted out and put on the floor flipper, landing on Bunny Attack's hammer as it flew in the air. Techno Trousers was therefore eliminated from the Annihilator. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Robot Wars Mayhem competitors Category:Robot Wars Extreme Warriors Season 2 Competitors Category:Robots from Massachusetts